The Heart Is A Storm
by CityInFlames
Summary: JapanxOC; When a normal, everyday form of weather turns into a plague it's up to Greece and the Axis to find the cause. Probably doesn't need the T rating but I set it as that just in case.


The Heart Is A Storm

Chapter 1

I sigh deeply as I lean against the cold glass of the window. I don't look out…I don't dare. The chaos out there is simply too much.

Rain. That is the cause. It's been raining nonstop for days, and with the sun covered by clouds it's gotten bitter cold. I have gotten reports of severe flooding, countless deaths, the list just goes on. What makes it all worse; I haven't heard from the other countries for days. I can't help feeling abandoned.

A frantic knock on my door tears me away from my reverie. 'Maybe it is a mob of rioting citizens…' I think numbly as I shuffle over to the door. Not really caring who it is either way, I slide the door open.

A loud wailing greets my ears as a hysterical Italian pushes past me and runs into my house, collapsing on the nearest piece of furniture. "Japaaaaaaaan! You've got to help me! It's been raining for days! I don't want to swim anymore Ve~!"

I walk calmly over to him, taking my time so I can process what he just said. "Are you saying…it is raining in Itary as well?"

Italy nodded pitifully, "Here, there, Germany…Everywhere! Japan what do we do?" He attempts to jump onto me, but I step to the side and he crashes to the floor.

I shake my head, feeling even more defeated than before. "How am I supposed to know? If it is raining like this all over the world…" I allow myself to trail off, and start off to my bedroom, "I need some time to think, Itary. You are probabry very hungry-Prease herlp yourserlf. You know where the kitchen is." With that, I close the door and collapse on my futon. It all makes no sense…and yet, there's no way Italy is lying.

Just as I am beginning to sort things out in my head, the phone starts to ring. It seems as though my loneliness is suddenly being interrupted quite a bit lately.

"Hai?" I say tiredly after picking up the phone.

"Japan…" It's Greece. "It's raining…But I think I might know something about it…I need to discuss it with you…Come to my house as soon as you can…"

At the news I get to my feet in an instant, making for the door again. "Are you sure?" Looking out the door I see Italy stuffing his face with ramen. The boy can be as bad as America sometimes. "Do you mind if I bring Itary? …And maybe Germany as well?"

"Sure…" Greece says before hanging up.

I put the phone back and hurry out to Italy. "Excuse me, Itary. Do you think you could get us to Greece?" Of course, I think any form of transportation is unspeakably stupid in this kind of weather. However, Italy seems to know a thing or two about…doing stupid things.

"Yes, of course! Come with me Ve~!" Italy smiles, then drags me out the door.

He sure perks up fast.

"Please, come in…" Greece murmured, holding the door open for us.

Italy and I did likewise. Germany was already inside sitting on a couch-as we had contacted him before we left. We both walk over and sit on either side of him. Soon after, Greece takes a seat across from us.

"This rain…It is a problem…" Greece begins.

"Erm, yes. You know how to stop it?" Germany inquires doubtfully.

"It's a work in progress…" Greece admits.

"Well, out with it then."

"Right…I was researching some Ancient Greek Mythology and came across a story of a valley called Nysa. It's a very…unknown myth. It is where the god Dionysus was raised and is a home to the rain nymphs…As I looked into it I discovered a story that is said to be related with it. One that says; 'When the guardian of the valley of rain awakens, rain will fall all over the world until it rests once more.' I couldn't help but notice that exact thing is happening to us now…So I started to try to pinpoint a few areas of where Nysa-if it is real-could be located. I came up with a few possibilities, but I believe the most likely one is Libya."

We all wait for a punch line, thinking this must be a joke, but Greece simply stares at us expectantly.

"Greece…There's a reason Myths are called 'Myths'…" Germany begins carefully, "It's cause they…you know, aren't real?"

"Rain falling all over the world…is quite 'unreal', wouldn't you say?" Greece replies solemnly.

"Well, yes but…"

"I berlieve we need some time to think about this." I cut in before they break out in some sort of fight. "Greece, may we stay the night here?"

"Of course…" He says, getting up and walking out of the room, "I wasn't planning on leaving tonight anyway…"

After a bit of searching and shuffling through mobs of cats we find a room with three beds in it. Greece must have planned on us staying the night from the beginning.

"Alright, who else thinks he's crazy?" Germany says when we've all settled down.

"I like it! I think we should go Ve~!" Italy laughs.

"I agree that it sounds crazy, but we don't have any other choice." I sigh.

"Yes but don't you think we could be doing more good in our own countries than following around some stupid fairy tale?" Germany counters.

"Our countries are beyond help by now. You know that." I mumble.

"But-"

"Germany…"

…

"Right…See you in the morning…" With that, the German pulls the sheets over his body and turns away.

Finally done! Fah, look how short it is. I guess I could have put in more detail but I really didn't want to to drag. e_e

This is actually my first fanfiction so please like…comment and stuff. :U

I'm pretty sure I totally slaughtered all their personalities. Oh well…

Anyway just so you know I'm not one of those HetaliaxOC people that goes around like "Oh so and so loves my OC! They were made for eachother!" I kind of realize my OC isn't in the real show or storyline or manga and therefore doesn't actually have a relationship with a Hetalia character anywhere other than my mind. I just made an OC for fun and Japan is my favorite character so why not give my OC a little background and make a story out of it? I'm also not into Yaoi and there's only like 5 or so girls in Hetalia so…yeah. :I

One last thing, Nysa is an actual Greek myth but I think it's described as a mountainous region-not a valley. It is the home to rain nymphs and the rain nymphs did raise Dionysus, Lybia is also thought to be one of its 'locations'-just not the only one. Everything else I made up.


End file.
